


Happy Valentine's Day

by stars_fall_on



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_fall_on/pseuds/stars_fall_on
Summary: Ian and Mickey make use of the special chair in their hotel room.





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my 'Hello' to the Gallavich fandom. I've already written a Mosher series, but wanted to try something new. It's based on a prompt from LuckyShaz, who is also my beta for all of my works! Thank you so much for being such an inspiration :-*
> 
> Okay, so let's do this! Tell me what you think about it, it's mostly porn without plot :D
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know that this gesture is practically screaming 'I love you' to my face, right?“ Ian smiles amused, while eying Mickey the whole time.  
  
“'Fuck you' is what it's screaming.“ Mickey shoots back, looking anywhere but Ian, while his hands are fisted deep in his pockets.  
  
“Come on, Mick. You've invited me on Valentine's Day to a glamorous hotel to stay for the night. This is a little bit romantic.“ Ian continues his teasing. If he wasn't so sure about the feelings that the Southside thug has for him somewhere deep inside and beyond the hard shell, he probably wouldn’t risk his life with those provocations. But after Mickey came to his work nervously to pick him up and lead him here, Ian is even more sure about it.  
  
“The fuck it‘s romantic. It's what it is, alright?“ Mickey spits, rolling his eyes while chewing constantly on his lower lip. A look Ian knows so well. He always does it when he's nervous and insecure. Point for him. But nevertheless he chooses to stop the teasing.  
  
“Alright, Mick.“  
  
“Actually I've invited you here, to fuck me on this fancy chair.“ the blue eyes finally lock Ian's gaze, while a cheeky smirk tugs on the corner of Mickey's lips, before Ian looks at the white piece of furniture in the corner of the room.   
  
It's pretty steep, that Mickey recognized it as a chair after all. It looks quite different from all the conventional seats, Ian knows. More like a deck chair, built from a continuous mattress. The back rest is arched obliquely backwards and the seat surface is directed upwards. So if you sit down you'd slide automaticallly back against the back rest, thanks to gravity.  
  
“Alright, don't get too excited, Gallagher!“ Mickey chides, since Ian hasn't said a word in response and just keeps staring at the chair with knitted brows.  
  
He snaps back to reality and smiles at his lover. “You know I'm always excited when it comes to fucking you.“  
  
“Yeah, whatever.“ Mickey retorts, swaying back and forth on his heels.  
  
Still not a hundred percent sure about how to sit on the white cushion chair, he raises his eyebrows inquiring at the brunet. “So, uhm, how do you want it?“  
  
“You fucking know how I want it. Good and hard, alright? So stop chit chatting and get out of your clothes!“ Mickey urges with a rough sound in his voice, which doesn't make Ian feel uncomfortable at all. He knows this sounds way too good by now. He figured it out pretty fast, that Mickey tries to cover his soft side by being harsh and demanding. So his snappishness only earns him a grin in return.  
  
“We're in no rush, Mick. We have the whole Valentine's night. I'll give it to you good and hard, but I'll give it to you in my own way.“  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes to the back of his head, fingers pressing the corner of his eyes. “That doesn't sound good. Jesus Gallagher, what have you planned now?“  
  
Ian steps closer to him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's neck. He leans in and whispers hotly in his ears “Relax and let me take care of you for a bit.“  
  
With that he presses his soft lips against Mickey's jaw line, making him flinch in response. Ian can feel his whole body tensing up, but isn't ready to let go of his plan, at all.  
  
He continues kissing down Mickey's jaw and neck, sucking gently at the soft and burning flesh beneath his mouth. A quiet moan escapes the older man's lips, before his body relaxes more and more with each of Ian's touches.  
  
His hands run up and down the back of Mickey's body, while his lips trail back up to his cheeks. Ian slides his long fingers underneath Mickey's shirt and up to his nipples. When he pinches them beneath two fingers, while his kisses get closer and closer to his lips, the other one sighs with pleasure and lets his head fall back. With eyes squeezed shut, Mickey's fingers find their way into red locks, before Ian yanks his head back up and starts kissing him fiercefully.   
  
They haven't done a lot kissing by now, so everytime Ian gets the chance to lay his lips onto his lover's, it's like fireworks are set off in his gut. Although he doubts that this is something that changes within the amount of kisses they share.  
  
While Mickey's fingers entangle themselves in Ian's hair, Ian caresses Mickey's chest and ab's fondly, making the other one trembling slightly against him.  
  
Their tongues slip in and out of their mouths, dancing in their own created rhythm. It started slow, but increases with every second, their tongues melting together. It's as if both can't get enough of each other, hungrily going in for more. Teeth sink into lips, and moans are exchanged into their mouths before Ian breaks their contact, to pull Mickey's shirt over his head and toss it onto the floor.   
  
Instantly his hands reach for the hot body infront of him, lucky that he is pulled into another searing kiss. Mickey's hands cup his cheeks, his thumb stroking his flesh softly. It sends a shivering wave down Ian's spine, a ragged breath escaping his throat.   
  
Mickey starts stumbling backwards, guiding Ian with him, without disconnecting their already swollen lips. On their way to the white chair, Ian unbottons Mickey's pants, pulling them down in one swift motion, when the back of Mickey's knees hit the furniture.   
  
They stop kissing at the abrupt collision and Ian takes the moment to let his eyes wander up and down this gorgeous body. Just when he licks his lips, he hears Mickey saying “You wanna keep staring or you wanna get on me, firecrotch?!“  
  
It's hard for Ian to choose, when the man infront of him looks absolutely stunning, taking his breath away. Ruffed hair, pink puffy lips, lustblown eyes. Fuck. But of course, getting on him wins, although his lover needs to wait a little longer. He is longing to taste him first.  
  
Ian shoves him backwards, making Mickey fall onto the chair. Before the older one is able to protest, Ian is on his knees, taking Mickey's boxers with him, his rock hard cock springing free. He settles on his heels between the brunet's legs, eagerly awaiting the taste of his precome on his tongue.   
  
He locks his gaze with this gorgeous man, whose look is begging him to start with what he has planned. Ian doesn't hesitate any longer. He opens his mouth wide, sinking down without touching it. He breathes hotly over it, feeling Mickey trembling with want. Finally he closes his mouth, wrapping it around the pulsating shaft. A groan is punched out of Mickey's throat, before his hands find their way into red hair again.   
  
With his hands on Mickey's bent knees, Ian tries to keep the balance while his head bobs up and down the throbbing arousal. Licking a flat stripe up and his tongue pressing at the slit of Mickey's head, has the older one sighing sinfully. Ian can't suppress his own moans at the delicious taste he is sucking out of him, eagerly going in for more.   
  
While Mickey's fingers dig deeper and harder into his scalp, Ian starts deep throating him, turning his lover to a stammering mess. “Holy shi- _aaah_ , Ian!“  
  
Encouraged to hear more, Ian sucks harder, deep throating on every third down movement. Everytime he reaches the tip, his tongue starts playing around at the head and the slit and Mickey's hips buckle up for more friction. “Gallagher, stop the teasing. Fuck me already!“ he cries out, desperate to get worn out.  
  
With Mickey's dick deep down his throat, Ian chuckles about the impatience, sending vibrations right to his sensitive cock. “ _God, Gallagher_!“ Mickey yells and Ian lets his dick slide out of his mouth, licking everything from the head one last time.  
  
Mickey lets go of Ian's hair exhausted, falling back onto the chair with a sigh of relief. “Fucking finall- Aaah!“ he whines, when Ian starts circling his hole with his tongue. His hands grabbing Mickey's hips and pushing him forward to his face. Ian's own neglected cock, starts pulsating painfully hard in his boxers, leaking at the taste of Mickey. “Mhmm.. so good!“ Ian breathes hotly over his lover's rim, before his tongue slips through the tight ring of muscles. While Mickey is arching his back and gasping for air, Ian starts palming his own dick, his tongue pushing in and out of his beloved‘s hole.   
  
“Fuck, Ian!“ Mickey flounders without a voice, his chest heaving from pleasure. Ian is gone. It's almost too much sensation for his body to take. Feeling, seeing, hearing, smelling and tasting Mickey is all he ever wanted, and to actually have it nearly lets him black out. His cock is willing to push inside the hotness, where his tongue is now teasing Mickey‘s inner walls. Saliva drips from his chin to his chest, but he could care less. All he wants to do is to please the man infront of him, make him beg for his release.  
  
Ian slips his hand into his boxers, stroking his aching length, moaning brokenly while he fucks his boyfriend with his tongue. When he is satisfied that he can't get any deeper and the only noises comimg from above the chair are some needy whimpers, he pulls his tongue out and rams two of his fingers in instead.   
  
“Oh _fuck_ , oh wow!“ Mickey yells, panting for his lungs to be filled with some air. Ian starts scissoring them, stretching Mickey's entrance good enough to take his hard arousal. After some harsh in and out thrusting, he adds a third finger and starts jabbing his prostate. “Oh my – _aaah Gallagher_! Get in me now!“  
  
Since the desire to finally be buried inside of Mickey is already taking over, Ian pulls his fingers out and gets up. The picture infront of him is overwhelmingly beautiful: Mickey laying completely naked on this chair, a thin film of sweat covering his trembling body, his eyes half closed and his lips parted, trying to catch his breath. Ian takes a moment to appreciate this sight, savour it for eternity. When Mickey starts chewing on his lower lip, Ian doesn't want to wait any longer. He gets rid of his clothes in a few seconds, tossing them on the floor around him.  
  
When his rock hard cock finally springs free, an erotic sound leaves Mickey's mouth, indicating that he is so ready to be finally filled up. Ian crawls over him, before his lips find Mickey's again. He lets his tongue glide over the thick and swollen lips, pleading for entrance, while his knees keep pushing forward. When Mickey opens his mouth for Ian, he seems to understand the younger one's intentions and crawls with him until his back is pressed against the back rest of the chair.  
  
Ian plants his feet right and left of the chair, bringing himself in a sitting position infront of his love. He wraps his arms around Mickey's waist, lifting him up a little and scoots forward until Mickey is straddling his lap, trapped between Ian and the back of the chair. Both start moving instantly, their dicks rubbing against each other between their stomachs. Their kisses become sloppier, the heat builds enormously and Ian knows he can't deal with this slow build any longer.   
  
He stops the kiss and reaches between them, taking his dick wet from all their precum, and guides it to Mickey's hole. The older one lifts his ass up only for a bit and sinks down, the moment Ian's head touches his ring of muscles. Inch by inch he takes it in himself, both moaning at the torturous slow progress Mickey is making out of it. Ian feels his dick twitching, the welcoming heat feeling almost unbearably good. He wants to pound the shit out of this man, but knows better and gives him a moment to adjust to the feeling when he has bottomed out.   
  
Mickey interlaces his fingers around Ian's neck and exhales shakily. He bites his lips and pinches his eyebrows together, while simultaneously giving Ian the most beautiful and content smile. “That's good, Gallagher. I'm good. Move.“  
  
Ian doesn't need to be told twice and starts thrusting his hips forward, pushing Mickey up with every one of his impulses. Pure satisfaction is written all over the brunet's face, when his rocking gets harder and faster. Ian's not able to control it anymore. He's acting on instinct, and his instincts scream: More of Mickey! He leans forward, pressing a smooch onto the thick and lustful lips, while his dick gets lost in Mickey's tight ass. The friction, smooth from his spit and the precome, feels fucking amazing. Everytime he slides in and out of him, he feels himself getting closer to the edge.   
  
The added squeeze from Mickey around his throbbing cock doesn't help reduce the overtaking prickling in his gut. “Fuck, Mick! You feel so good. Holy shit!“ he breathes, slamming his dick deeper and deeper into his boyfriend.   
  
“Yeah? You like it like that?“ Mickey asks filthily and creates some more pressure around his shaft again.   
  
“FUCK!“ Ian screams out, burying his face in the crook of his love's neck. The scent of a sweating Mickey, sweet and masculine at the same time, drives him nearly insane. The blood rushes through his veins, his heart beating ten times faster than usual. All his sins scream 'more Mickey' and he obeys and licks up his neck, to catch every drop of sweat he can get.  
  
Mickey shivers as if electrified, moaning hotly into Ian's ears. Spurred on for more, he shifts a little underneath him and starts giving pointed pulses to the older one's prostate.   
  
“Oh shit. There, right there!“ Mickey stutters, his head rolling back into his neck, one arm loosening around Ian, to prop up against the back rest. When he has found his balance again, he starts rocking with Ian, both falling into a quick rhythm.   
  
Mickey is a moaning mess, the faster and harder Ian's hips jerk forward, hitting his sweet spot ever so often. But Ian isn't far behind. The tangling from his gut spreads over his whole body, his balls beginning to ache. The whining noises and trembling expressions of his counterpart don't help to decelerate the need to find release. Ian pulls every last energy together, increasing his pace and force one more time.  
  
Both are panting and sweating, the need to finish palpably close. Mickey's leaking dick is trapped beneath their stomachs, producing the fullfilling friction. “Fuck Ian! I'm clos-“  
  
Mickey's cries are cut off by Ian crushing his lips on his, licking inside his hot mouth. The warmth around his tongue and dick is finally too much to keep it together any longer. While he kisses the hell out of his lover, he feels his hole clenching around his shaft, and is pushed over the edge. His lips stay connected to Mickey, although they stop kissing, his mouth gaping open to moan and gasp into the brunet. His balls tighten in a bittersweet liberating ache, pumping his ejaculation right through his rock hard dick and into the inner walls of Mickey. He keeps thrusting unregulated, due to the fact that his body is spasming through this high of emotions, but keeps drilling Mickey's prostate until the latter one cries out his own release.  
  
With Ian's name on his lips he shoots white ribbons of cum onto his and Ian's stomach, still rocking with his movements. For a few more moments they keep a slow and trembling pace, before they still completely and collapse onto each other.  
  
With their still connected lips and their chests heaving they savour the feeling of the afterglow, exhausted but more than just happy. Ian slides his tongue against Mickey's dry bottom lip and recieves access. The older one opens his mouth halfway and meets his tongue immediately. Their tips tease each other, connecting shortly, only to wince away by the slightest contact. With a smirk on both of their lips, both go in for more, kissing the other one passionately and slow.   
  
Ian then stops abruptly, leaning his forehead against the brunet's. “Happy Valentine's Day, Mick.“ he whispers satisfied.  
  
“Happy Valentine's Day, Gallagher!“   
  
That it is for sure!

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy!! My first Gallavich one shot :) I hope I came up to their characters!
> 
> The prompt was based on a gay porn GIF on this special chair. If I get it, I'll link it inside the text.
> 
> If you have any ideas for more, just tell me in the comments!
> 
> And if you liked the smut and are not averse to trying new things, then check out my "Behind the scenes" series, it's full of it :)
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and/or comments. They are highly appreciated <3
> 
> All my love!  
> XXX


End file.
